No Way Out (Old Version)
by ToyFreddyFanGirl543
Summary: This was made in 2015-2016. My old version of the story that got me as a Toy Freddy fan. I'm still proud of this and the reboot. New Version is in Archiveofourown under VivianShadowGirl.


Ok, I had shed a few tears writing this, and I have not done that since another story I've done. I need to write something about Toy Freddy since there are hardly any stories about him only!

You see I fell in love with Toy Freddy not too long ago due to the artwork that caught my eye and that's when I felt that he needed more love.

There are subjects of bullying in this chapter only so please bear that in mind.

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the idea for this story.

So I'll leave you all to enjoy this story, I hope you like it and comment. I'll be happy on what you say. :)

No Way Out (Old Version)

By VivianShadowGirl

Chapter 1: Truth and Lost

Toy Freddy woke up for the first time.

He blinked his bright blue eyes as he scanned the area, he then caught two people in his sights. "Hello Toy Freddy," began one of the men, "I'm Mr. Fazbear, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Toy Freddy could only blink as Mr. Fazbear shook his hand. "Pizzeria?" the toy bear asked, confusion added in his smooth voice.

"Yes, you and three others are to entertain the children who come here with their families, you're also the leader of the three as well so you need to keep them out of trouble." Mr. Fazbear answered as the other man was setting up a bright blue bunny animatronic.

"Who's that?" Toy Freddy asked as the bunny activated, he like the bear scanned the area with bright green eyes before turning to the bear.

"Where am I?" The bunny asked, his voice sounding like an average teenager. Mr. Fazbear smiled as he walked to the bunny.

Toy Freddy didn't pay much attention to the two as he was looking at the microphone in his hand.

"That microphone is for you singing since you're the lead singer." The bunny came into Toy Freddy's view as he raised an eyebrow.

"Singing?"

The bunny looked at Toy Freddy as if he grew another head. "Well, duh. That's what Mr. Fazbear says, I'm your rocking and rolling bunny, Toy Bonnie."

They both shook hands, "I'm Toy Freddy, nice to meet you, Toy Bonnie."

While both animatronics were talking Mr. Fazbear and the other man were setting up a chicken animatronic on the left side of Toy Freddy, who both he and Toy Bonnie watched as she was soon active.

"Wow, where am I?" she asked as she blinked her blue eyes. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I'm Toy Freddy, your lead singer, and leader." the bear answered.

"And I'm Toy Bonnie, I'm the guitarist of the band!" the bunny said as he shook the chicken's hand.

Mr. Fazbear smiled at this, "This is Toy Chica, she's the backup singer." The chicken nodded, "I can't wait to work with you two."

Toy Freddy looked at Toy Chica up and down, he noticed a bib around the chicken's neck that read 'Let's Party'.

"OK you three, I'm glad you all met but I need to explain details on what all of you do." Mr. Fazbear said, getting all three animatronics to pay attention to him.

Little did Toy Freddy realize, however, as he listened to Mr. Fazbear, that his life was about to change.

(Week 1)

For the first week, everything was going nicely for the animatronics as the grand opening came. The children were excited to see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica on stage performing and telling jokes.

That's when they met Toy Foxy, the fourth animatronic. Her (Mangle's a girl in this) job is to tell children stories, which was something the youngest of the children enjoyed most of all.

Toy Foxy then introduced the three to the Puppet and Balloon Boy. The Puppet, or Mari as he wants to be called, hands out prizes to children who win tickets from arcade games that were in the room next door to the prize corner.

He was a tall black and white puppet with purple lines running down from his eyes. Toy Freddy never got that why Mari has those, but he didn't bother to ask.

Meanwhile Balloon Boy, or BB, hands out different color balloons to children. He was based off like a child himself, with a striped shirt with blue jeans, and has a beanie on his head.

Everyone soon became friends after meeting one another and things couldn't be any better.

Toy Freddy was wrong.

(Week 2)

The second week was the week that it was starting to go bad for Toy Freddy. It started with before opening that he thought he heard Mari, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica were talking.

They were talking about Toy Foxy's accident and how the mechanics have tried to keep fixing her up, but no matter what the younger kids would keep tearing her apart.

"So they just gave up?" Toy Bonnie asked, with concern in his voice. Mari nodded, "Yes, now they call her 'The Mangle'. Poor Foxy."

Toy Freddy had heard about that, it happened last Friday before noon. While Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica were performing, Toy Foxy was reading to the kids.

Then one of the kids got bored, so he decided that it would be fun to pull Foxy's arm off. It then got worse, Foxy tried her hardest to get the kids off as she was being torn from left and right.

By the time the mechanics rushed to the scene Foxy was laying in a heap of her body parts, throughout the whole week they rebuilt her.

Toy Freddy sighed as he was about to go backstage when he did hear his name, "Have you guys noticed that the children tend to Toy Bonnie and me more than Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked.

This caught the bear's attention.

"I don't know Chi." Toy Bonnie answered, "I never really noticed, to be honest." Toy Freddy felt his heart sink a little.

The children didn't like the main star? That's crazy! He was Freddy Fazbear, the main star of the show and he was quite proud of it.

As the pizzeria opened Toy Freddy was going to test that theory, do the children, not like him?

As all three said their opening lines and telling jokes the children laughed. Laughed at only Toy Bonnie's and Toy Chica's jokes.

(Week 3)

The third week, Toy Freddy noticed that Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle avoid him whenever he went to talk to the either of them.

At first, it seemed nothing but then it got worse as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica would start talking behind their 'leader's back.

And that broke Toy Freddy's, heart. His band mates had joked about the bear's looks, jokes, and even his singing.

"No wonder that the kids don't like you, Fred." Toy Bonnie said, "Yeah, I can understand that they love us more than you."

(Week 4)

It was just an act to Toy Freddy, mornings and afternoons they all do their jobs and wait until the doors close for the day.

But when they do, the bullying start. Even BB was teasing Toy Freddy by showing a picture that a kid drew for him.

The picture was of everyone. Everyone, that is, but Toy Freddy. He was nowhere in the picture. "See?" BB said with a smirk, "Even the children drawing the pictures don't want you on there."

(Week 5)

Every night Toy Freddy could not do anything as he went from leader to a sorry excess of an animatronic.

Toy Bonnie would steal the toy bear's hat, causing him to chase the toy bunny around the pizzeria. Toy Chica helped out by tripping the toy bear, which leads to him falling face first on the floor.

Mangle would scare the living shit out of Toy Freddy by screaming from her broken voice box.

BB will still show Toy Freddy pictures of everyone but him, which leads the bear into a depression.

(Week 6)

He hid his depression every morning, trying to smile as best he could as he performed in front of the children.

They once again took no notice of the toy bear and head straight for the bunny and chicken. Mr. Fazbear, however, was beginning to notice the changes in Toy Freddy. So he decided to ask Mari what has been going on.

Mari explained the whole thing, which Mr. Fazbear decided to have a word with everyone.

(Week 7)

"Everyone, we need to talk." Mr. Fazbear was in the stage room, all of the animatronics (minus Toy Freddy) were there, sitting on the stage.

Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat, "I've been hearing that most of you are treating Toy Freddy not too friendly, am I right?"

They all nodded, not liking where this is going.

"I don't tolerate bullying, so I want all of you to apologize to Toy Freddy and try to make him part of the group." Mr. Fazbear said in a stern tone. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at each other, while Mangle was in deep thought, and BB was slightly scared of the boss's tone.

Mari, however, was watching them. He knew that they were going to do something to Toy Freddy, and it was not going to good.

"Because it's the holidays soon, the pizzeria is closed til then. Until then, please be nice to him." Mr. Fazbear left, leaving the animatronics alone.

...

Toy Freddy was in one of the party rooms when Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and BB came in. Toy Freddy turned to them but was surprised that they were angry.

"You stupid Fazfuck!" Toy Chica was the first to insult the surprised bear by throwing a punch to his face.

Toy Freddy fell to the floor, still too shocked to say anything. Toy Bonnie then kicked him, "She's right! Thanks to you, we got in trouble by the boss!"

Mangle growled as she tried to bite down on the bear's shoulder while BB helped Toy Bonnie with kicking the bear's sides.

Toy Freddy could only sob at this point, his once called friends were punching, kicking, and biting him.

He wanted to die right there.

They all stopped once they saw Mari, he was shocked at the damage of Toy Freddy. He had a huge dent on his face, which was close to his left eye. Dents and bite marks were on his entire body and legs, and he was close to losing his right eye.

The rest of the animatronics left, laughing and smiling at the deed they all done. Mari then confront the sobbing mess that was Toy Freddy.

"Toy Freddy..." Mari began to speak but Toy Freddy ran from the room in tears. "TOY FREDDY!" Mari called after him, but Toy Freddy was gone.

Toy Freddy knew that he was no longer wanted. He just wanted to run away, hopefully far away from the pizzeria and his ex-friends.

He found a door that leads to the back of the pizzeria, he opened it and was greeted with a strong gust of cold wind blew onto his dented face.

This was it. Toy Freddy was never going to come back.

The snow fell hard in the night as Toy Freddy walked away from the door and into the woods behind the pizzeria.

He was still sobbing and rubbing his arms as he walked through the snow.

The forest was too dark to see at night so Toy Freddy couldn't see where he was going, thanks to Toy Chica punching his face a little too hard near his eyes. She must have damaged the night vision that each of the animatronics has.

Now Toy Freddy was walking blindly in the dark, hoping to get away from the pizzeria. That's when he suddenly felt an edge of a hill.

Toy Freddy screamed as he fell head first into the ground, then he tumbled on the icy hill, denting his body even more.

His head then hit something sharp and everything went black.

...

"...Yes, boss, I knew it was going snow that bad." a young man was driving on the snow-covered road, cell phone piece in his ear as he was watching the road ahead.

"...Yes, I'm aware that I could've stayed at a hotel, but Liz would kill me and you know how she is..." he paused as the voice on the other end asked something.

"...Yeah, I got the parts. Bloody took me... Hold on... Hey boss, can I call you back? I think I see something..."

He hangs up and stopped the car, but left the headlights on the object in the snow. He slowly got out and slowly walked towards the object.

"What the hell?" he can only mumble as he brushed away the snow. "Holy shit!" He found an animatronic laying on it's back on the snow.

"Poor thing's covered in rocks and dents, what the hell happened?" the man said to himself as he checked to see more.

"Still... Can't leave it out here..."

He dragged the animatronic towards his car, despite the cold winter wind was making him shiver.

Finally getting the animatronic in the back seat of his car the man sighed. "Man that was heavy..."

Then his cell phone rang, the man gulped and placed his ear piece on his ear. "Hello, boss."

There was yelling on the other end before the man could explain himself.

"...Boss, I know you're angry at me for hanging up on you but I need you to listen." There was now a pause on the other side. "OK, you're not going to believe me but I just found something that you might fix."

The man paused and finally spoke again, "I found an animatronic boss, and it looks like it needs to be fixed up. Bad."

Chapter Two: Travis and Bruce

It was around 1 in the morning when Travis drove to the driveway of the car lot. He sighed and shut his car off as his boss, Bruce, ran towards the car.

Bruce was a big guy in his early 40's who despite the appearance, he cared for all of his workers. He'd treat them like his own family and they respect him back.

Travis was his newest hire, he was a twenty four year old that had issues in his life and just wanted to start over. He had not too long ago, had gotten out of prison for robbing a gas station when he was only seventeen.

"So Travis my boy," Bruce began, "Got the parts I need?" Travis nodded, and handed him the box that was full of parts for a hummer.

"Good, David here will be happy about this." Bruce smiled and rubbed the top of Travis's hair. "Yes, David's been asking about his hummer and I was getting real worried that we may not fix it in time."

Travis nodded, then he remembered the animatronics in the back seat. "Boss, about the thing I was telling you about?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes I did. Now where's it?" Travis opened up the car door and Bruce walked forward to take a closer look.

"How about we head inside? I'll take the animatronic, you take the parts." Bruce lifted up the robot as if it was nothing whole Travis lifted the box.

It was nicer inside the empty building than outside, Bruce was lucky that he was whipping up some hot chocolate while he was finishing up paperwork.

Travis placed the hummer parts on Bruce's desk, happy that he's starting to warm up from the winter cold thanks to the heat.

Bruce had just set the animatronic down on the floor as he was inspecting the bear left and right. "Why I'll be a son of a bitch…" Bruce mumbled as Travis looked over, confused by this.

"Boss?" Travis asked, noticing that Bruce's eyes have gone wide. "What is it?" The older man turned his head to the young man, "Travis, this is a Freddy Fazbear animatronic. And it's the toy version no doubt."

Bruce paused, noticing the dents, bite marks, and a sharp rock that was shuck in the back of the bear's head.

"What the hell was a Toy Freddy animatronic doing out in the snow?" Bruce sudden stood up as he asked, causing Travis to back away slightly.

"Sir, after I hung up on you my headlights caught that nearly buried in the snow. Since I know that you worked at a pizzeria as their mechanic, I was thinking of not leaving it there and thought you could try and fix it." Travis explained as Bruce listened.

"Yes Travis, I'll see what I can do. Though it'll have to wait til morning, I need to get stuff from the pizzeria's backroom and contact a few of my buddies…"

Then suddenly both of them heard slight mourning behind Bruce, who slowly turned around and his mouth flew open in both shook and surprise.

Toy Freddy slowly was opening his eyes as he moaned in pain. Travis covered his mouth in horror while Bruce was shaking his head.

"That's impossible…. How the fuck is he still alive?!" Travis exclaimed while Bruce went to the bear's side.

It was clear, Toy Freddy was in very bad shape.

Bruce turned to Travis, "Travis! I want you to calm him down while I get the phone! Damn it! I guess he'll have to fix now!"

…

Travis walking into his apartment, cold, tired, and worried. He had to not only prevent Toy Freddy from panicking, drove to the pizzeria to get brand new parts for the bear who was on the edge of life and death, and now Bruce along with his buddies (who all complained of being woken up, but once Bruce explained they helped immediately) started to work at once.

It was 3 in the morning when the boss told the young man to go home and let him and his friend fix Toy Freddy.

It was quiet in the apartment, save for the sounds of the wall clock ticking and his roommate Liz was fast asleep in her bedroom.

Travis smiled, 'Liz must've stayed up late again playing video games again.' He thought as he past her bedroom door.

He opened his bedroom door and made his way to his bed, all he wanted right now was sleep.

…

The cell phone ringtone woke Travis with a start, he had forgotten to switch it to silent as he fell asleep. He grounded and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Travis!" it was Bruce, "We did it! We saved Toy Freddy!"

Travis sighed in relief, "Wow, that's good news! Is he going to be ok?"

Bruce paused, and finally answered. "Well, yes he is. Right now he's on sleep mode, however his memory chip was so badly damaged by that rock that I had to put in a new one."

This made Travis blink, "Wait, memory chip?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the poor thing's lost his memories."

Chapter Three: Liz (Part 1)

Mr. Fazbear was not happy. After Bruce had called him telling him about what has been happening, Mr. Fazbear was furious with the other toys (minis Mari, who after all, was only helping Toy Freddy).

Now he was in his office at another Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, waiting for Bruce to come by and speak about Toy Freddy.

There was a knock at the door, Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "Yes, Bruce. Come in." The door opened, and Bruce stepped in the room followed by Travis.

"Morning Mr. Fazbear," Bruce said, shaking his hand, "How are you?" Mr. Fazbear smiled, "Been doing fine Bruce, I see you brought Travis."

Travis nodded as he sat down by Bruce. "Listen Mr. Fazbear," Bruce began but the older man laughed. "Please Bruce, just called me Scott. After all you're my closest friend I could ask for."

This caused Bruce to blush a little, "Thank you Scott, now about Toy Freddy…"

As the men talked Travis looked behind him, the door was shut but he knew that Toy Freddy was near the door.

Bruce was told to bring Toy Freddy here so Scott could take a look at him.

Outside Toy Freddy was waiting by the door as he heard both Bruce and Scott talk about him, he was still confused of why he was there or how he got here.

All he remembered was the two men taking him to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to talk with someone and now he was told by one of them to stay there until they come and get him.

But Toy Freddy was bored.

Those men had been in there for quite a while now and Toy Freddy wanted to look around. After all he heard other noises coming from another room of the pizzeria.

Toy Freddy sighed, it was only going to be five minutes, and sure those men won't mind that he'll take a look around?

He stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

…

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's, where fantasy and fun come to life!" A large brown bear said, as the children cheered. "Now, is everyone having a good time?" the bear asked, the children cheered, but the bear chucked in a deep voice. "Now come on, you all can do better than that. I said, is everyone having a good time?"

The children cheered loud, the bear nodded. "Now that's what I want to hear!"

Toy Freddy poked his head out after the other bear finished, unlike Toy Freddy himself, this bear had more of a darker brown fur than the toy's lighter brown fur. He was holding a microphone in his left hand.

Besides the bear was a bunny and a chicken. The bunny has purple fur and a red bow tie on his neck, he was carrying a red V-shape guitar, while the chicken was the color yellow and was wearing a bib that read 'Let's Eat!' She was also holding a cupcake in her right hand.

Toy Freddy was impressed to say at least, these animatronics were really cool to Toy Freddy, who then peeked around once more to see more of the room.

He spotted a couple of women chatting away about something, they were also eating their lunch at a table while they were laughing about something.

Toy Freddy was about to retreat when someone caught his eye.

It was a young woman, who was sitting at a table by herself eating her own lunch. She had short dirty blond hair, purple rim glasses was on her face, which behind the lens were dark blue eyes. She was also wearing a waitress outfit, which was in a checkered color of brown and white.

Toy Freddy stared at her in a daze, his red cheeks getting brighter as he stared at the woman. The woman then looked up but Toy Freddy moved away from the door just in time.

His eyes were wide and he was taking deep breaths. My god, Toy Freddy thought as he shut his eyes, hands on his chest. Who was that?

"There you are!" It was Bruce, who was followed by Scott and Travis. "Come on, Scott here wants to look you over and here you are looking over the party room."

Scott grabbed Toy Freddy's hand and all of them left for the office. On the way back Toy Freddy kept looking back as they walked, which bothered Scott, who asked, "What's up?"

There was a pause coming from the toy animatronic which further bothered all three men, then he finally spoke, "Who was that?"

Each men looked at each other, not sure what the bear was talking about, "What?" Travis asked, Toy Freddy looked behind him again, "This woman was sitting by herself, and I thought she was cute."

It finally dawned on them, "Oh, you mean Liz? She's not a social type to be sitting with other people unless she knows people well, but she likes to keeps stuff to herself." Travis explained, which Toy Freddy nodded.

"Can I meet her?" Toy Freddy asked, he had a hopeful look on his face. Travis, Bruce, and Scott looked at each other, not sure what to tell him.

…

It was around the evening when Scott came out of his office, looking like he needed sleep and was wiping his forehead.

Bruce and Travis stood up from their chairs, "Well sir, how's Toy Freddy?" Bruce asked, Scott sighed as he explained.

"Well, you're right Bruce, that rock has damged the old memory chip." He showed the broken memory chip to both Bruce and Travis, "And I'm sorry to say but I can't take him back to the other Pizzeria, if I did the other toys will damage him even worse if I told Toy Freddy about his other memory."

Bruce and Travis looked at one another, and then back to Scott who was in thought. "Well, what do we do now?" Bruce asked, "I can't take Toy Freddy either, not only I have my job at the car lot, but also my wife would freak if I were to keep him at home."

Then Travis spoke up, "What if I take Toy Freddy?" Scott thought about this, "You could, but isn't the apartment that you and Liz live in is a tad to small?"

Travis nodded, realizing that Scott was right. Bruce stepped in, "I got an idea, I have a friend who sells small houses. The houses themselves are in good shape and I think Liz would be happier there than the apartment."

Travis smiled, "I bet she will but..." He soon frowned, "How am I supposed to tell her that we're keeping an animatronic and plus we're getting a new place to live?"

"I'll tell her," Scott answered, "Liz has been working hard as of late and does need a break." Travis smiled, "Thank you sir."

Chapter Four: Liz (Part 2)

It was a couple of weeks later as Travis sat down on his new couch watching some TV, he and Liz moved out of the apartment before Christmas and Bruce and his buddies were a big help moving Travis and Liz's things to their new homes.

Liz wanted to live on her own so she took a house next door to Travis, she was quite surprised that her boss gave her a two week off for the hard work, not only that but since she was going to move to a new home, Scott said to Liz that she should settle in until after New Year's Day (Note: This took place in 2015-2016).

As for Toy Freddy, he stayed with Scott until Travis takes him. He was right now in sleep mode as Scott was working on some last minute paperwork.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling Scott, who looked at the door with a confused look on his face.

"Come on." He said, wondering who was knocking at this time. To his surprise it was Freddy Fazbear himself, opening the door.

"Scott, I need to speak to you." Freddy said, looking around but stopped when he spotted the sleeping Toy Freddy.

Scott looked at Freddy and then Toy Freddy, he could tell that Freddy would like an answer right now. "Is he my replacement?" Freddy asked in an angry tone, which caused Scott to shake his head. "No Freddy, he's not. I suppose I'll explain on to why Toy Freddy's here.

As he explained Freddy's face had gone from anger to a shocked expression. "Oh my… That's terrible." Scott nodded in agreement, "Yes it is, and that's why he's here. I was ordering a new replacement for the other Pizzeria, I hope they treat this one better than the first.

Freddy walked over to the toy bear, inspecting the huge dent near his left eye. "How come his head's still like this?"

"I'm still trying to replace it along with the replacement Toy Freddy. He lost his memories after the others beat him up."

Freddy faced the toy again, he felt sorry for him now. Having your friends who were once your friends just turned on you and started to beat you up.

It was not right.

"What is he going to do now?" Freddy asked, turning back to his boss. "Travis is going to take care of him, meanwhile while I wait for the replacements I want to find something for Toy Freddy to do."

Freddy looked puzzled, "Like what?" Scott shook his head, "I don't know yet Freddy, I don't have any ideas yet."

Freddy nodded, deep in thought. Then he had an idea. "Didn't that one waiter quit a while back?" It was now Scott who turned to Freddy, "Well yes, he had to leave because of family issues... Freddy that's prefect!"

Freddy grinned, "Glad to help out Scott."

…

(New Year's Day: 9:30 AM)

Travis drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to pick up Toy Freddy, Liz, in the passenger seat, wanted to see Toy Freddy herself.

Travis had given her details about what's been happening as of late and needless to say she felt angry about the whole thing.

She knew how Toy Freddy felt, she remembered back when she was finishing High School, she was betrayed by a childhood friend who had made Liz question her trust in people.

Then Travis came to the picture, he at the time had gotten out of prison for good behavior and was at the time looking for work.

Liz had only lived in the apartment by herself and was too looking for a job, however she had not found one.

Liz had a history with lashing out on people and needless to say she became even more disant from people after that, that's when she met Travis.

Travis was getting interviewed by Bruce, who at first was a little worried about his run in with the law, but Travis said that he wanted to start over and had explained his whole story: The reason he robbed the gas station was for his dying brother.

His older brother had lung cancer, which it was up to Travis to try and pay the medical bills that kept piling up.

That's when Travis went to the nearest gas station and robbed the place, the police caught him a short time later.

Sadly his brother died when he was in prison, which Travis never went to his funeral. Bruce gave Travis a one week trail until he made his deasion.

Afternoon came and Bruce and the other workers were going out for lunch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which Travis joined in because he hadn't ate anything that good since prison.

That's when Liz came in. She was working that time as the men came into the building, she knew Bruce and most of the workers, they were regulars and everyone knew them.

"Afternoon Bruce," Liz said as she handed each men a meau, she then noticed Travis. "Hello, are you new?"

Travis nodded, but Bruce explained to her that he's on a one week trail. Knowing what that means Liz nodded and left the table.

Travis watched her go, "She looks like she hasn't worked here that long." Bruce nodded, "Truth is that she just started a week ago. Poor thing lives in that beat up apartment by herself and is looking for a roommate."

"Really? Because since I'm new in town and I was looking for a place to live as a matter of fact..." Travis started but Bruce cut him off, "Say no more kid. I can see it in your eyes that you're telling the truth there, another truth is that Liz had asked me to tell her if I found someone I'd tell her."

Travis's eyes were wide, "Really? She said that?"

Bruce nodded, "I know her father, he and I were great buddies and all." He paused and had a grim look on his face.

"What happened to her dad?" Travis felt like he knew but wasn't sure if he was right. Bruce shook his head, "Um, I rather not talk about it. It's Liz's business only."

Travis nodded, Liz then came back with a notepad. "Alright then boys, what do you want?"

And now we come back to today, as Travis and Liz were walking to the building to pick up Toy Freddy.

As they entered Scott and Toy Freddy were by the party room, "Ah Travis, Liz, here you are." Travis nodded and turned to Toy Freddy, "Shall we go?"

Toy Freddy was a little scared at first until he caught Liz's stare. Scott whispered something to Travis, who turned to Liz, "Scott needs to talk to me, can you stay with Toy Freddy?"

"Sure Travis." Liz smiled as both men left, leaving Toy Freddy and Liz alone. Liz was the first to speak, "So you're Toy Freddy? I'm Liz, nice to meet you."

They both shook hands but Toy Freddy hugged himself, still scared. Liz blinked in surprise, 'Wow, so Travis was right.'

Just then Scott and Travis came back, "Well let's get going, Toy Freddy will have to sit in the back..."

"I'll sit with him." Liz cut Travis off as she said this, Travis was surprised by this but didn't question her. Liz was not the type of person to have someone new to her just let her sit next to her!

"Are you ok with this Toy Freddy?" Scott asked, which the bear nodded as he followed Liz outside. Before Travis left after them Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Travis, if something happens give me or Bruce a call." Travis smiled and left.

Chapter 5: First Day of Working

They finally arrived at their homes that afternoon, Travis shut the car off and turned to the backseat where Liz and Toy Freddy were sitting.

"Alright, here we are," Travis said as he opened his car door, Liz got out of the car herself but stared at Toy Freddy who still looked nervous.

"You ok?" Liz asked this caused the bear to look up. Travis sighed and gave him a friendly smile, "Hey, don't worry. You got my friend Liz and I to take care of you, I know that this is pretty scary right now but we're not here to hurt you but to help you out. So let's get inside, it's really chilly out and neither Liz and I want to catch a cold."

Toy Freddy nodded and got out of the car, Travis taking his hand. Liz smiled and went to her house, while Toy Freddy was watching her leave.

"Hey don't worry about her," Travis said as they both came in his home, "Liz can take care of herself."

As Travis took a seat on the couch to watch some TV, Toy Freddy decided to look around a bit.

Everything was neatly decorated to the bedroom to the bathroom as Toy Freddy admire the room layout.

"Liz has the same layout at her place, doesn't she?" Toy Freddy asked as he entered the living room where Travis was watching a talk show.

"Yeah, these type of houses tend to be the same. It's like the apartments without the stairs and the annoying neighbors." Travis answered, turning to look at the bear.

Toy Freddy nodded and sat down next to Travis.

…

The next morning Travis and Toy Freddy were waiting for Liz in the car, thankfully Travis had managed to get the car to warm up while both of them were getting ready.

Liz came out of her house a short time later, wearing her waitress outfit which was under a heavy coat.

"Damn, did it get colder or is it just me?" Liz asked as she got her seat belt on as Travis left the driveway.

The drive to Pizzeria took quite a while due to Travis driving not to slow on the icy road, he always drops off Liz first before he goes to his job at the car lot.

Liz nodded in thanks as she and Toy Freddy entered the building. Surprisingly it was quiet, the room had no other worker there but the sleeping Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

Toy Freddy was looking at them while Liz was putting away her coat, "Where is everyone?" Liz turned, "I'm always here early so I can set up the tables and such, but here I am going to teach you your new job."

Toy Freddy was about to ask what was his new job was but Liz beat him to it, "You're going to be our new waiter since our last guy quit."

The bear blushed as he followed Liz to the locker room where Liz and the other workers put their coats and lunch boxes there.

"The boss even gave you a vest to wear for work," she said as she looked at the dark brown vest, "try it on."

So Toy Freddy did, he admired the vest on him. Liz had a thoughtful look on her face, "You know, I don't want to keep calling you 'Toy Freddy' all the time."

This cause the bear to look at her, "Well, I suppose that could be a mouthful if I was just called 'Toy Freddy'. What about Teddy?"

Liz's eyes lit up, "Teddy, I like that. Did Travis give you that idea?" Toy Freddy shook his head, "I thought that up myself last night."

Liz nodded and looked at the clock, "Well Teddy (she giggled at calling TF Teddy), I'll teach you on what to do."

…

By the time the other workers show up Teddy was learning very quickly about being a waiter, he practiced on Liz (who pretended to be a customer) and even got to help out with the tables.

But Teddy was feeling scared, what if he couldn't do it? Liz saw this and gave the bear a smile. "You'll do great Teddy, I can feel it."

…

Liz was right, to everyone's surprise, Teddy was doing very well on his first day. He took people's orders, cleaned up tables, helped out children, and so on.

On the stage Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica watched as Teddy took a family's order, they were happy to see another animatronic in the pizzeria and were thankful that Teddy was a fast learner.

But Freddy still had Scott's story about Teddy in his mind, he hadn't told Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy about this yet, he'll have to wait until the pizzeria closes for the day.

Meanwhile, Liz was busy finishing up her lunch when Scott came over to her table, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Liz, I'm happy to say that having Toy Freddy working here was a great idea!" This caused Liz to look up and smiled, "Well boss, I'm glad you say that because Teddy here is a fast learner."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Teddy?" Liz nodded, "He wanted to change his name so 'Toy Freddy' wasn't a mouthful." Scott nodded as he understood, he was a little worried that Teddy wouldn't understand about his job, but now he didn't have to worry.

"Actually Liz, there's something I want to ask you..." Scott began but Teddy walked up to them, "Hello boss," the bear smiled.

Scott suddenly remembered that Teddy doesn't remember that Scott was 'Mr. Fazbear', so Scott decided that in order to protect Teddy from his old memories that he were to called 'boss'.

"Hello Teddy, I was just telling Liz on how you been doing. I see that I don't have to worry since you're doing such a good job."

Teddy blushed at this, "Thank you, boss,"

…

It was time for closing as Liz watched the last of children and their parents went out the door. She sighed, today was such a busy day.

Hell, she can't remember when the pizzeria was so busy. She grinned to herself, feeling proud of herself that she had done a good thing for her boss.

Speaking of Scott, he wanted to ask her before Teddy walked in on them that he would like Liz to work on the night shift on some days.

She would have to work on whatever day she would like and since Freddy and his pals were pretty lonely since the last night guard, a guy named Mike (Though Liz couldn't remember the last name), who had worked the night shift for almost three years.

Liz said that she would see what day would work best for her and Scott told her that she can talk to him when she will find a day for her.

However, the thing was that Liz also wanted Teddy to join her so he could hang out with the other animatronics since Travis would be out late on his job and she didn't want Teddy to be home alone.

Scott agreed to this as he would talk to Freddy and the others about this change. But there was also another problem: Liz didn't have a driver's card so she can't drive to the night shift.

Scott also took care of the problem since he was at the pizzeria doing paperwork in late hours and he would take both Liz and Teddy to work.

Travis and Bruce were told about this and each man agreed that Liz needed a change of work, being a waitress was not a good paying job and Liz needed the money.

It wasn't until later that night that Teddy would have his first nightmare.

Chapter 6: The Night Shift (Part 1)

_Darkness was everywhere as Teddy walked to nowhere. He didn't know how he got here, but he was pretty sure that wherever this is, he wanted to leave._

"_Well, what do we have here?" The voice stopped Teddy as he spotted a rabbit, a chicken, a fox, and a robot boy._

_Teddy smiled and waved hello but stopped when he noticed that they were angry. "Just because you lost your memory doesn't mean you don't remember us, do you?" The chicken spoke in a malice tone._

_This tone made Teddy step back, feeling frightened as the four animatronics took a step forward._

_Then each of them spoke:_

"_Freak."_

"_Useless."_

"_Not a leader."_

"_Nobody wants you here."_

_Teddy felt himself surrounded by the others, who only mocked him even worse as the bear covered his ears._

"_They only pity you."_

"_They would leave you like we did."_

"_Who would love someone like YOU?"_

"_You don't belong there."_

_Teddy kept his ears covered, rocking back and forth as the bunny and the chicken both grabbed his hands._

"_What's the matter Toy Freddy? I thought you were suppose to be our leader?" the bunny asked with a sarcasck tone._

"_No..." Teddy began saying but the chicken glared at him, "Yeah, turns out Mr. Fazbear made a big mistake making YOU our leader..."_

"_No..."_

_Then out of nowhere all four animatronics pulled Teddy off the ground as a large hole full of scrap appered as Teddy paniced._

"_You belong down there..." the fox said as she laughed. Then they all pushed him, the last thing Teddy sees was the scrap coming at him fast._

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

…

Travis woke up with a start as Teddy yelled from the corner of the bedroom. The boy got out of bed and grabbed the scared bear's shoulders.

"Teddy!"

The bear didn't response at first, his eyes were still shut and he was trying to fight Travis's grip. "Teddy wake up! You're dreaming!"

This finally woke up Teddy, who was taking deep breaths and looking around with a panic look on his face.

"Where am I?"

"In my bedroom, you woke me up pretty good." Travis said while he turned on his lamp, that's when he sees the look of the bear's face. "What happened Teddy? You were yelling in your sleep, had a bad dream?"

Travis then got his answer when Teddy started leaking oil from his eyes, "I... I... did..." Travis grabbed a towel and handed it to Teddy.

"They were... were... telling me... nasty things..." Teddy shuttered as he tried to wipe the oil from coming.

"Who?" Travis asked, but Teddy still continue to sob. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone, he remembered what Scott had told him just in case if this ever happens.

"Scott? It's me Travis, look I'm sorry for calling you at four in the morning but I need to talk to you."

…

By the time Scott came over to Travis's place it was twenty minutes later, he was worried. Travis met him at the door, he led him to Teddy, who was sitting on the couch.

Scott sighed and sat next to him. "Toy Freddy?" The bear slowly looked at him, "...Boss?" Scott nodded, "I came here as soon as I could, Travis here told me that you had a nightmare am I right?"

Teddy nodded, not wanting to talk about it. Travis can tell by this and whispered something in Scott's ear.

The older man nodded and Travis went to the kiction to grab a glass of water for himself. After the other man left, Scott turned to Teddy.

"Listen to me Teddy, whether you like it or not you will tell me what kind of nightmare is it? I want to help you."

Teddy thought about this, "If I tell you, you're going to help me?" Scott nodded, "Of course, you're one of my animatronics and I can't stand to see you upset now do I?"

Teddy shook his head and finally told Scott about his nightmare, which the man listened. "Teddy, what you told me is very serious. I may not be a psychiatrist but there's one thing I've learned: don't listen to whatever people say. There are people who will say nasty things just to make others like you feel like you're worthless."

Teddy only stared at Mr. Fazbear.

"And I know that you are not worthless Toy Freddy, I can see an animatronic who just needs to show the world just how special you are. And believe me, I agree, Bruce would say the same thing and so would Travis. And I pretty sure that Liz would say the same thing as well."

Teddy blushed when Mr. Fazbear said Liz's name, which the boss noticed. "I see you take quite a liking to her." Teddy only nodded, "I don't know why, Liz is so... charming in her own way..."

Travis walked out of the kiction after the bear said this, "I'd be careful around Liz, she's more of a tomboy and would tell you otherwise."

Mr. Fazbear nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I remember she had a temper if a man tried to flirt with her, man it wasn't pretty. She was like her father..." he trailed off, feeling guilty about saying that while Travis looked down looking away.

Teddy was confused on why both of them went silent, he felt like he wanted to know, but then decided to wait to talk to Liz about it.

The front door opened and Liz stepped in wearing a heavy coat over her pj's, "Travis? What's going on? I heard a scream and decided to see if you were ok... Oh!" she noticed Mr. Fazbear, who turned around to look at her.

"Liz? It's 5 in the morning, you shouldn't be awake at this hour." Mr. Fazbear said, while Liz nodded. "I know, sorry."

Teddy could only stare at her not saying a word. Travis saw that the bear was still blushing. "Sorry Liz, it wasn't me it was Teddy, he had a nightmare."

Liz went over and hugged Teddy, who was surprised by this. "Oh no really? Travis I knew I should've let Teddy stay with me! What kind of nightmare? Is he ok?"

This made Mr. Fazbear chuckle by this, "Liz settle down, Toy Freddy's ok, he just needed some comfort chat."

Liz sighed, "Oh, that's good. I'm glad nobody got hurt or something. Well Mr. Fazbear since you're still here, I wanted to ask you about the night shift job."

This cause both Mr. Fazbear and Travis to stare at her. Liz smiled, "I want the job."

…

(Three days later: Monday night 11:45 P.M.)

The pizzeria was very different at night as Liz and Teddy looked around the now empty place. It was dark, save for a couple of lights still on in some rooms.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were in their stage in sleep mode, which made Teddy watch them with interest.

Both Liz and Mr. Fazbear were in the office, going over some last needed things. "Just make sure you check the cameras and make sure that Freddy and his friends don't cause any trouble."

Liz nodded, "Don't worry boss, Teddy and I will take care of everything. Besides, I'm sure Freddy and the others will be happy to have company after the last night guard left."

Mr. Fazbear nodded, grabbing some paperwork and left. "I'll see you two at 6, have fun!"

Chapter 7: The Night Shift (Part 2)

"Ok guys, it's just Teddy and me!" Liz called out as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy began to activate from their sleep mode.

"Man, finally!" Bonnie said as he moved his joints, both Freddy and Chica nodded in agreement as they stepped down from the stage.

Teddy smiled, he was glad to finally meet them up close and not while he was working, he really admired the four animatronics expressly Freddy, who looked like an older brother to him.

Freddy wrapped his arm around Teddy, "So we finally meet Toy Freddy," Teddy nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you four."

"Yeah, we were kept busy entertaining children that we never got to say hi." Bonnie said, "It's nice to see another bear around here."

Teddy blushed at this and found that Liz wasn't beside him, "Wait, Liz?"

"She be at the camera room," Foxy answered, noticing Teddy's concern. "Don't worry about the lass Teddy, she be back."

Teddy felt a little better, but Freddy could still see the other bear's concern. "Chica? Can you go and make us a pizza? I'm sure Teddy would feel right at home with your cooking."

Chica nodded and left for the kitchen.

Bonnie took Teddy's hand, "Come on, I'll show you around. I know Liz did that but there are a couple of places that she never showed you."

…

(12:35 P.M.)

After Bonnie was done showing Teddy around, Liz was in the kitchen with Chica. The two had chatted about girl stuff while Chica put in the cheese pizza into one of the ovens.

"So Liz, you got anybody on your mind?" Chica asked Liz, who shrugged her shoulders but thought about it. "Not sure, I mean I go for Teddy, but he's not human."

"Yeah, it's just not fair. I mean, how is a human suppose to…" Liz stopped her, "Don't think about that. I'm not sure either but I don't think that's something that is easy to explain."

Chica only pouted. "Ok then Liz, how about I tell you something and you tell me what's on your mind?" Liz sighed, Chica was sure the type that wants an answer and that was that.

"Alright Chica, what's your secret?" Liz asked as she set up the table, the yellow chicken looked at the ground for a few moments before answering, "I got someone on my mind."

This cause Liz to turn around, "That's great Chica! So who is the lucky animatronic?" Chica blushed, "I'm not sure, I mean Bonnie's a great guy and all, but I treat him like a brother, and then there's Freddy, but he's our leader and I look up to him because of this. And that leaves Foxy..." She paused, looking down once more while blushing.

Liz smiled, "Looks like Foxy's the one. Have you tried telling him?" Chica only shook her head, Liz placed an arm around the chicken. "Tell you what, when you two are alone just tell him."

"But what if he doesn't think the same way?" asked a worried Chica. Liz sighed, "Truth is Chica, I don't know. But it won't hurt to try?"

Chica nodded, "You're right Liz, I'll give it a try. But now, what about you and Teddy?" Now it was Liz's turn to look down.

"I admit, I do like Teddy. He's really kind to me, but he can act like a child at times." Liz giggled at the last part, "Truth is that I find that cute at times."

Chica raised an eyebrow but let Liz finished, "When I first met Teddy, he kept staring at me when Travis and I got our new houses. Travis had told me that all Teddy would ever ask about me."

"Aww, that's really sweet Liz. It seems that Teddy really does care for you, I bet he's really shy when he's around you." Chica said, feeling excited at what she said.

…

Meanwhile, Teddy and Freddy were waiting for the two girls with the pizza, both bears were quiet, not making eye contact with one another.

Teddy was looking down, fiddling with his hat while Freddy was thinking about something. Finally, someone broke the silence, "So Teddy, still thinking of Liz?"

This cause Teddy to jump suddenly, and fell off the chair that he was sitting on. Freddy helped him got up, "Sorry about that, you ok?" Freddy asked, helping up the smaller bear on his feet.

Teddy nodded, feeling very embarrassed. "Yeah..."

Freddy shook his head and helped Teddy to his chair, "Teddy, you've been quiet for quite a while. Is Liz still in your thoughts?" Freddy asked in concern.

Teddy felt like he wanted to cry, here he was, falling out of his chair right in front of the bigger bear himself and he felt like a child that had his hand in the cookie jar.

"Um, no." the smaller bear began to lie, but Freddy shook his head. "Teddy, I know liars when I see one. You don't have to lie to me, expressly since you've been through a lot right now."

Teddy looked at the ground again in shame, "I guess I can hide it, yes, I was thinking of Liz. I just can't help it, she's just so kind to me." Freddy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Teddy, "Teddy, let me give you some advice." he said as he grabbed his own chair and set it down next to the smaller bear.

"I've seen young couples often in the Pizzeria, it quite reminded me of you and Liz. So while I perform, I observe them and learn from them. I know that you love her Teddy, I've seen you stare at her while she was talking to Mr. Fazbear."

Teddy blushed as Freddy explain this, "So you're saying that I should become a gentleman to Liz?"

Freddy nodded, "Yes, and I think you'll do well if you try."

Just then Foxy, Bonnie, Liz, and Chica arrived with some pizzas. "Pizzas are done!" Liz said as she set down the boxes.

Freddy looked at Teddy and nodded, which cause the toy bear to smile. "Liz, let me get you a seat."

This caused Liz to raise an eyebrow at first until Teddy led her to the chair that he was once sitting on. Liz smiled and nodded in thanks while Chica giggled at this.

"Well, let's dig in!" Bonnie said and everyone ate their pizza.

…

(2:55 A.M.)

It was an hour later after their meal as Teddy and Liz were by themselves in the office. Teddy once again was quiet as Liz was looking at the cameras.

"Liz?" Teddy finally spoke in a quiet tone, which causes Liz to look up. "Yes Teddy?" she looked at her friend, who was looking down with a blush on his face.

"I want to ask you something... I..." He fell silent, looking away. Liz smiled and grabbed her iPod and played a song, and then grabbed Teddy's hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Teddy asked as both he and Liz were in the middle of the office. "I just feel like dancing."

Teddy wasn't sure what she meant until Liz placed her arms around his middle. "Just put your arms around me and I'll show how to slow dance, trust me, Teddy, I think you need to loosen up a bit."

Teddy did as he was told and the iPod played the song.

As the song kept playing, Liz and Teddy spun around which caused them to both laugh. Teddy felt like his worries were gone as he looked at Liz, who was having a blast.

Finally, the song died down and both Liz and Teddy were still in each other's arms, not looking away.

Then Liz spoke, "Teddy, do you... love me?"

Teddy gasped and felt his cheeks glow a bright red. "I... I... I do..." Liz smiled and leaned closer, "Oh Teddy, I loved you ever since we met, but I was too shy to tell you."

Both the bear and the woman stood there until both Foxy and Chica came in. "Hey you landlubbers, what be going on here?" Chica smiled at the sight itself, trying not to fangirl.

"I was just teaching Teddy how to slow dance," Liz said as she let go of Teddy, who looked away still blushing.

"Well, in that case, Mr. Fazbear's here and he wants a word with both of yer." Foxy said as he and Chica turn to leave.

Liz and Teddy followed them to the party room where Freddy, Bonnie, and Mr. Fazbear were waiting.

Both Bonnie and Freddy were on their stage talking about something when they spotted their friends coming out of the office.

"Thanks for getting them Foxy and Chica," Mr. Fazbear called out as both the fox and the chicken went to join both Bonnie and Freddy.

While Liz, Teddy, and Mr. Fazbear were chatting, the four animatronics were talking about something else.

"So what was that noise in the office?" Bonnie asked Foxy, who answered, "It was Liz teaching Teddy how to... well... do some kind of 'slow dance' or something."

"They looked like they're having fun," Chica said as she did a small giggle. Freddy smiled, "Well I'm glad both Teddy and Liz had a great time, but it makes me wonder..."

"Wondering about what?" Bonnie asked which Freddy sighed. "I been trying to tell you all something about Teddy, but I never got a chance too." Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stared with worry, "What be up with Teddy?" Foxy asked.

Freddy nodded and explained, "The truth is, Teddy has lost his memories."This caused the other three to gasped, "Wait, so Teddy doesn't remember anything... How?" Bonnie asked with a shocked look on his face.

Freddy was about to answer that when suddenly Liz screamed.

All four animatronics watched in horror as Mr. Fazbear had a taser in his hand and stunned a surprised Teddy, who fell.

Chapter 8: Electric Rage

Everything went still as Teddy fell to the floor, feeling the electricity ran throughout his body. He didn't understand, Mr. Fazbear was the nicest person he'd ever met, why all of the sudden he just used a taser on him?

Teddy looked up to Mr. Fazbear, who was coldly staring down at the bear. He was still holding the object as Teddy tried to get up, but with a quick of a flash, the taser shocked the bear once again.

"Stop it Mr. Fazbear!" Liz cried out as Teddy fell to his knees, "You're going to kill him!" On the stage, Freddy and his friends were horrified to witness this.

"Have you gone mad, sir?" Freddy called out, he wasn't sure why his own boss would do such a thing to another animatronic.

Mr. Fazbear gave Freddy the coldest look that he had ever seen. Chica hid behind a pissed off Foxy while Bonnie gulped in fear.

Liz, on the other hand, was tending to Teddy, who was in bad shape. "Why Freddy," began Scott, "I have not gone mad. In fact, this was something that I wanted to do for a long time, and so does the others..."

As he said this, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle (who was restored), and Balloon Boy came in. They had the same cold look as Scott.

Liz shook her head, not sure if she wanted to believe this. "Why Mr. Fazbear? What did Teddy do to you all?"

The man looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "Toy Freddy was a mistake." This confused both Liz and Freddy, who demanded "What's that suppose to mean? He's a Fazbear, like me!"

Scott chuckled darkly, "True Freddy, Toy Freddy is a Fazbear just like you. However, Toy Freddy was a mistake from the very beginning. It all began when the engineers first build the toys...

(Flashback)

_"Hello Toy Freddy," began one of the men, "I'm Mr. Fazbear, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

_Toy Freddy could only blink as Mr. Fazbear shook his hand. " Pizzeria ?" the toy bear asked, confusion added in his smooth voice._

_"Yes, you and three others are to entertain the children who come here with their families, you're also the leader of the three as well so you need to keep them out of trouble."_

("At first, Toy Freddy and the other toys worked together well. That is, until we made a survey for the kids on what animatronic they like...")

_Mr. Fazbear could only stare at the hundreds of surveys in shock as he read each one. They had one thing in common: Toy Freddy had the least votes than all of the others._

_"Is this some kind of mistake?" he muttered as he put the papers down. "This can't be right... Toy Freddy is the mascot of this Pizzeria, why isn't he...?"_

_"That's when Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica came by. They too look at the papers and were too, shocked. That is until I realized something: the children never like the toy version, to begin with, they were used to the original Freddy. That's when I had a plan..."_

_"But sir... Toy Freddy's really nice." Toy Chica said in shock as Mr. Fazbear told his plan to both toys. "True, but have you ever thought that you two want to run the show without him?"_

_Both toys were in thought about this, sure Toy Freddy was their friend but running a show without the main star?_

_"Why don't you think about it and then come back to me?" Mr. Fazbear said as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica nodded and left the office._

_" Have you guys noticed that the children tend to Toy Bonnie and me more than Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica asked._

_" I don't know Chi." Toy Bonnie answered, " I never really noticed, to be honest."_

("After a show both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica came back to my office. They agreed to the idea and had told Mangle and Balloon Boy about it. And it worked, I can watch as my plan went into action, the others would bully Toy Freddy and I would pretend that I noticed.")

_"I don't tolerate bullying, so I want all of you to apologize to Toy Freddy and try to make him part of the group." Mr. Fazbear said in a stern tone. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at each other, while Mangle was in deep thought, and BB was slightly scared of the boss's tone._

("The others were very good actors as I told them off about Toy Freddy. When I would leave the room, however, I decided to see what the toys would do. What I witness was the final part of the plan...")

_" You stupid Fazfuck!" Toy Chica was the first to insult the surprised bear by throwing a punch to his face._

_Toy Freddy fell to the floor, still too shocked to say anything. Toy Bonnie then kicked him, " She's right! Thanks to you, we got in trouble by the boss!"_

_Mangle growled as she tried to bite down on the bear's shoulder while BB helped Toy Bonnie with kicking the bear's sides._

_Toy Freddy could only sob at this point, his once called friends were punching, kicking, and biting him._

("After he ran away, I finally hoped that with him gone that Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica would get their wish. I was wrong.")

(Flashback End)

"Until your stupid friend, Travis called in and told me about Toy Freddy." Mr. Fazbear finished with venom in his voice. Liz glared at her boss while Freddy and the others went over besides their friends.

"So that's why Teddy lost his memories," Chica said as she was helping Liz getting Teddy upright. The small bear was hanging on from the attack and was trying to put the pieces together.

That's when Teddy finally realized, "You... you lied to me?" Mr. Fazbear nodded, "Of course you stupid piece of metal. Why would I let you be on stage when I know that you would be the least loved animatronic in your own pizzeria? You should've still been outside on that cold winter day and yet, you're still here."

Teddy could only look down in shame. "I..."

"That's enough boss!" Liz snapped, standing up causing Mr. Fazbear and the others to look at her in shock.

"Toy Freddy is a kind, selfless, and quite the gentleman. He would always try his best no matter what, sure he had his own issues but that doesn't mean that he's not dumb. All I see is an animatronic who never gives up on he wants most, and honesty Mr. Fazbear, Teddy has Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy here too."

The four animatronics nodded in an agreement.

Mr. Fazbear could only glare at Liz, "And coming from someone who just lost her Daddy." Liz froze, which caused Mr. Fazbear to smirk.

"Yeah Liz, I know you hated how someone asks 'Oh, where's your Dad?' or 'How come you stare at children with their families?' Face it Liz, your Daddy's not here." Mr. Fazbear laughed as Teddy could only watch. "Liz..."

"You can SHUT the fuck up! My Daddy was a great man! He didn't want to leave, liver failure killed him!"

She felt the tears that she hadn't felt in a year. The tears she should have shed as she watched her Dad in a hospital bed, skin yellow from the liver failing and now hearing that his kidneys too, were shutting down.

It had always haunted her, she knew that her heart couldn't take it.

That's when Mr. Fazbear slapped her on the face hard, causing her to fall to the fall hard. "Now out of my way bitch, I've got a job to finish."

But Freddy and Foxy stood in front of the weaken Teddy. "How dare you hurt my friends?" Freddy said as his blue eyes suddenly changed to black with white pupils, Foxy had done the same thing.

"Yer be best be walking the plank if yer get too close to Teddy there..." Foxy warned as he growled.

Mr. Fazbear showed them the tazer, "You forgot that I have this?" Both Freddy and Foxy stared but wanted to stay firm.

"Now why don't you move aside so I can scrap Toy Freddy into nothing?"

But neither one moved. Mr. Fazbear sighed, "Very well, I rather not do this but you left me with no choice."

Just as Mr. Fazbear was about to use the tazer Liz suddenly jumped and tried to grab the weapon. Freddy and Foxy could only watch in horror as Mr. Fazbear threw Liz off and jammed the tazer.

Liz screamed as the jolts of electricity ran through her body.

She didn't move, though she was still breathing.

"Liz! No!" Chica cried as Bonnie comforted her. Teddy went still as he witnesses his friend fall to the ground.

He looked from Liz to Mr. Fazbear as he laughed at her.

Teddy sudden felt something that he never felt before, this man has gone too far. He had to pay.

"You..." Teddy groaned as he weakly stood up, Mr. Fazbear stopped laughing to see Teddy standing up, like Freddy and Foxy, his blue eyes were replaced by white pupils.

"I'm going... to... KILL YOU..."

Freddy and the others could watch as Teddy tackled Mr. Fazbear onto the ground and began punching the surprised man.

As he fought with his former boss, Teddy began to speak. "You may have caused me to lose my memory, you may hate me, you may have caused my former friends to hate me, but you never, NEVER, hurt the one I love!"

As he landed one final punch, Mr. Fazbear went limp.

Freddy pulled an enraged Teddy off the man and tried to calm him down, while Bonnie went to the office phone to call for help.

"Teddy! Please! Stop it, it's over! Mr. Fazbear will get what he deserved, please..." Freddy said as he held Teddy firm.

Teddy then sobbed on Freddy's chest, while the other bear held him tight. "Freddy! Liz's alive!" Chica called out as she was by the girl's side.

Freddy nodded and heard the sounds of sirens.

Chapter 9: Choices

(3:50 A.M.)

Travis stared at Liz in her hospital bed, she was in stable condition but was still out. Travis sighed as he stared out the window, it had been an hour that he got the phone call from Bruce.

Everything seemed to wrap around his mind: Mr. Fazbear, the other toy animatronics showing up, and Liz... Travis felt tears slide down his eyes but wiped it.

He had to be strong for Liz and Toy Freddy.

Bruce had taken Toy Freddy and the other animatronics back to the car lot where he and his buddies would check for any damages that Mr. Fazbear had done.

Mr. Fazbear himself was taken by the police.

Travis kept staring out the window until out of the corner he saw movement on the bed, Liz was waking up.

…

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy was by himself in a room, lying on a table. He stared at the ceiling as he tried not to think of what happened.

He was hurt, hurt by his boss, who was supposed to take care of him along with the other toys, but in the end, he felt heartbroken.

Bruce told him everything of his old memory: his first waking, meeting the other toys, being bullied, and running away from his own pizzeria.

Toy Freddy then reached up and touched where the dent still was, right above his left eye. Honestly, he had almost forgotten that it was still there.

Feeling around his head now, Toy Freddy felt rough patches of fur were in the back of his head, was the stitches that Bruce had shown up.

He wanted to cry.

"Toy Freddy?" Freddy entered the room, "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Freddy could tell that Toy Freddy wasn't looking at him so he found a chair and sat down.

"Liz is awake, she'll be fine though she is still very shaken on what's been happening." Freddy continued, trying to cheer up Teddy, who looked up.

The bigger bear could see the oily tears on the toy bear, he looked like he been through a lot. "Freddy... Was Mr. Fazbear right?"

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Right about what?" he asked, although he knew the answer. Teddy shook his head, "That I was a mistake? That I'm not a fazbear? That I'm a stupid piece of metal?"

Freddy was shocked by the question, "No Teddy, you're not a mistake and a stupid piece of metal."

But Teddy's eyes changed from his blue color to white. "But that's what I really am!"

Remembering his anger suddenly, he sighed. "Freddy, Mr. Fazbear and the other toys were right. I don't deserve to be a fazbear, I don't deserve to perform for the kids, and..." he tried to wipe the oil from his face, but more came down. "...And I don't deserve friends like you, Freddy. Maybe I was better off alone."

There was silence for a good minute before Freddy stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left, he turned to his toy counterpart and gave him a glare. "You're right Toy Freddy, you don't deserve those things. Maybe you think of that, but you're wrong. Honesty Toy Freddy, I treated you like a little brother and this is the thanks I get?!"

Freddy sighed and left the room.

Toy Freddy stared at the door, the words still in his mind like a train. Without warning, Toy Freddy got out from the table and opened the door.

The snow outside was howling as Teddy grabbed the handle of the door and stepped outside.

…

Freddy was with his friends, sitting on the floor next to Bonnie, who was comforting his friend. "That's what you said to him?" the purple bunny asked as Freddy explained everything on what Toy Freddy said to him.

Bruce was in the room with them, having a cup of coffee. "I just don't understand it, I've known Scott for the longest since he first became the owner of the pizzerias. Why all of the sudden...?"

Just then one of Bruce's friends entered the room looking pale. "Bruce, Toy Freddy's gone."

This caused Bruce and the animatronics to stare in shock.

…

Toy Freddy stopped and stared at the junkyard before him.

He nodded, "Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica don't want me to be their leader, Mr. Fazbear never wanted me, I don't deserve friends like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But most of all, would Liz love something like me?"

He then spotted himself on the mirror-like ice, a battered up animatronic stared at him back. "No, she'll never love something like me."

He faced away from his reflection and continued down the path towards the junkyard.

…

Bruce was driving his truck down the icy road, he was hoping that he'd made it to the junkyard in time.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were with him. Freddy was in the front seat while both Bonnie and Foxy were in the back.

Chica stayed behind with the toys, which Bruce's friends were fixing and reprogramming their memory chips so everything that Mr. Fazbear had brainwashed them about Toy Freddy was gone.

"Bruce? You thinking that Teddy would...?" Bonnie asked with a hint of fear in his voice box, Bruce shook his head. "I'm hoping to god that he doesn't Bonnie, oh god I'm hoping..."

They then spotted the junkyard and Bruce turned towards the driveway.

They all got out of the truck with Bruce leading with a flashlight, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy followed after the older man with night vision on.

"Ok, you guys split up and yell if you see Toy Freddy," Bruce said as the three animatronics nodded.

...

"TOY FREDDY!" Bruce called out, the wind hitting him hard as he called out. "TOY FREDDY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Bruce coughed and held his coat on tighter, "Come on Toy Freddy, where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

Then suddenly, "Aye! Bruce! I found the lad!" It was Foxy, and Bruce can hear him nearby. He took off to where Foxy's shout had come from and found the rest of the animatronics along with Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was sitting on a pile of scrap, he looked like he ran out of power. Bruce cursed under his breath, "Freddy and Bonnie, grab Toy Freddy and help me bring him back to the truck, and Foxy can you grab a blanket from the back seat?"

Foxy nodded and raced back to the truck while both Bonnie and Freddy lifted the toy bear out of the scrap pile.

As they got near the truck, Bonnie and Freddy set Toy Freddy on the front seat while Foxy laid a blanket on him.

"You three can fit in the back?" Bruce asked as Bonnie climbed in first followed by Foxy and finally Freddy.

"It's tight, but we be ok." Foxy said as Bruce nodded. "Good, because you won't be in the back too long, let's go back!"

…

"...So that's... what happened?" Liz was explained by Travis, who was happy that she was ok. "Yeah, luckily the taser didn't hit you in the heart, you only took quite some damage."

Liz nodded slowly, as she smiled weakly. "So... what will... happen to... the toys?"

"Bruce and his buddies are taking care of them, hopefully erasing the memories of Mr. Fazbear's brainwashing and that," Travis answered.

Liz looked at her friend, "I'm hoping... that would... be... the case..."

…

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were happy to be back inside the warm building as Bruce took Toy Freddy back to the room where he had him in and was busy working on him.

"Teddy, please be ok..." Freddy said as he powered down to rest.

…

_"Where am I?" Toy Freddy tried to move but saw that his body wasn't letting him, he was floating into nothingness._

_"Oh good, you're finally awake." said a voice. Toy Freddy only could move his eyes as he finally can spot two animatronics watching him._

_One of them looked similar to Freddy, though he was a dirty golden color with the white pupil color of his eyes._

_The other was a puppet like figure who had an expression of happiness on his mask, which had two purple lines under where his eyes would be._

_"Where am I? And who are you two?" Toy Freddy demanded, trying to move but with no luck._

_"I'm sorry, we had to restrain you. I'm Golden Freddy, Freddy's brother. And I'm pretty sure you know Mari."_

_Toy Freddy could only stare, " Mari...?" The puppet nodded, " Yes Toy Freddy, it's me. It's been such a long time since I've last seen you."_

_Golden Freddy nodded and went close to the toy bear, " Toy Freddy, believe it or not, we've been watching you since you lost your memory. We had observed your new life and thought you were going to be happy, but then Mr. Fazbear..."_

_The golden bear went quiet as Toy Freddy tried to look away, " Toy Freddy, please. We want to help."_

_Toy Freddy growled, " You want to help me? Then please let me die."_

_Mari shook his head, " I'm afraid we can't do that Toy Freddy, it seems that Mr. Fazbear..."_

_"Was right the whole time!" Toy Freddy snapped as he looked at the puppet, "He should have scrapped me in the first place! I can't even do that, and it pisses me off! Why do you always want me to live?! I'm a failure, I'm not like Freddy, and I. Want. To. Be. Alone!"_

_He took a deep breath as he finished, both Mari and Golden Freddy started._

_"Toy Freddy, please listen to us." As he said that Golden Freddy made a motion with a hand as it to zip the lips of Toy Freddy's._

_To the toy's surprise, he couldn't move his mouth. Golden Freddy smiled, thankfully to himself. " I know you're very angry right now, but I just want you to listen to us right now. Mari had come to me after you left and told me what was happening. At first, I didn't want to help out a toy animatronic but then I changed my mind."_

_Toy Freddy still stared with an angry expression on his face._

_"When you lost your memory," Mari began, "I was sure that you were done. That rock had hit your memory chip really good and I was pretty sure that was it. Until your friend Travis came by, now if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here. I was happy that you were saved, I was overjoyed!"_

_Mari sighed as Golden Freddy spoke next, " That's when you got your new memory chip, and Liz came to the picture."_

_Toy Freddy's eyes were wide, Golden Freddy smiled. " Looks like I found your weakness there, yes, Liz stole your heart and you never knew at first."_

_Toy Freddy shut his eyes, remembering the slow dance that he and Liz did before Mr. Fazbear..._

_He opened his eyes, which Golden Freddy raised an eyebrow. He made another motion with his hand as Toy Freddy felt his mouth no longer zipped._

_"Mr. Fazbear did something to me!" Toy Freddy said as he finally realized, "Liz! Oh god! She's hurt!"_

_"Calm down Toy Freddy, Liz is fine. In fact, you want to know something: I was the one who saved her." Mari said, which Toy Freddy looked up in shock._

_"You?" Toy Freddy asked in disbelief._

_Mari nodded, " Of course you could not see me, I protected her heart from the electricity."_

_Toy Freddy suddenly laughed, " So she's ok?" Golden Freddy nodded, " Yes, Liz will recover from the aftermath."_

_Toy Freddy sighed with happiness, but he looked at the golden bear in front of him. " But... Why am I here?"_

_Golden Freddy nodded, " You see Toy Freddy, if you don't know, both Mari and I can do magic, though our magic is something we have to be careful on using. Which is why you have two choices: live the rest of your life starting over with the other toys or..."_

_He paused, looking at Mari and then back at Toy Freddy._

_"Or live as a human."_

_The last sentence sent shivers down Toy Freddy, either he can start over with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica or live his life as a human?_

_If he started over, he would have the other toys being friends with him again and it'll be like before the bullying. But if he was a human then..._

_As if reading his mind Mari nodded, " You would spend time with Liz."_

_Toy Freddy wasn't sure, it was too sudden. Golden Freddy nodded as he saw the look on Toy Freddy's face, " You don't have to decide now if you want to, just take your time and then we'll come back."_

_Toy Freddy nodded as Mari and Golden Freddy faded away, leaving him alone._

Chapter 10: I Want...

"Teddy... Teddy... Teddy, please wake up..."

Toy Freddy heard the voice of Freddy's as he slowly wakes up, causing sighs of relief from the older bear and his friends.

"Teddy me lad! We were all worried!" Foxy exclaimed, startling the confused toy bear who asked, "What do you mean?"

The four animatronics looked at one another with sad looks. "Well," Chica began, "Freddy and you had a little fight last night and..."

She couldn't bring herself to say anymore as Freddy decided to finish for his friend. "After I left, you ran away. You were still thinking about what our 'boss' said about you and it mustn't put you in the deep end so you wanted... to end it all..."

Teddy looked down in shame, yes, he did remember going out in the snowstorm early in the morning to end his life. He couldn't remember much when he got there as his systems mustn't shut down due to very cold temperatures and...

He shook his head, "I..."

Without warning, Chica hugged Teddy, oil leaked from her eyes. "Please, Teddy! Please don't ever do that ever again! You are loved... just like us..."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy nodded in agreement. "Teddy, believe it or not: it doesn't matter who's the most loved animatronic or the least liked. All we care about is being a family." Freddy said as he placed a hand on the toy bear's shoulder.

"And," Bonnie added, giving off a goofy smile, "We all want you to be part of the family."

Teddy felt his eyes tear up, finally... he could be a part of something! He can finally not be the outcast and perform for the families again!

He suddenly stopped as he remembered what Mari and Golden Freddy said: _"You see Toy Freddy, if you don't know, both Mari and I can do magic, though our magic is something that we have to be careful on using. Which is why you have two choices: live the rest of your life starting over with the other toys or..."_

_He paused, looking at Mari and then back at Toy Freddy._

_"Or live as a human."_

This stopped Teddy, either finally perform on stage or live as a human...

"Teddy? Is something the matter?" Freddy asked noticing the look on the toy bear's face. Teddy nodded, "Freddy, I had a dream."

Freddy and the others looked at each other again wondering what Teddy was talking about, "A dream?" Freddy asked.

Teddy nodded, "Or more like I need to make a choice."

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "A choice? What kind?"

Teddy wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them but noticed Freddy raising an eyebrow. "Golden Freddy was in your dream, was he not?"

Teddy's eyes were wide, "How?!"

Freddy laughed, "My older brother has done it to us as well, we've been used to it. So what did he ask you?"

This made Teddy sigh, there was no going back.

"Your brother gave me a choice: whether I should start over with the other toys or... become a human..."

Freddy and the other were shocked, "That be what Goldie said?" Foxy asked, not sure if he heard right.

Teddy nodded.

Freddy then turned to the others, "Guys, can you leave? I want to talk to Teddy alone." Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie nodded and left the room.

Teddy was very nervous as Freddy turned to face his toy counterpart, "Golden Freddy, I know you are in the room with us so please come out."

Teddy was confused until the sound of dark laughter fill the room and the golden version of Freddy appeared beside his brother.

"Hello, my brother," Golden said, and then looks at Teddy. "Toy Freddy."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Golden, how long have you been in here with Teddy?" The gold bear gave another chuckle, "Since Bruce came in carrying Teddy in, I was watching and listening to the whole thing and decided to help out."

Freddy glared, "By going in his dreams?" Golden sighed, "I had to brother, I sensed very dark thoughts in Teddy so I had to step in."

Teddy was watching the two bears talk to one another and was not sure what to do. Then Golden spoke to Teddy, "So Teddy? You made a choice?"

Teddy shook his head, Golden sighed. "Like I said, think about it in time. Mari is with the other toys so he really wants to see you."

Teddy stood up and left the room.

…

Mari had watched the other toys for a while, all four of the toys were not sure what was going on and they were talking among to themselves.

The puppet sighed, the others had all awaken and wanted answers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them.

The door opened a bit which surprised the toys as Teddy entered the room.

It was silence as everyone was staring at each other, they all weren't sure what to do as Teddy spoke first.

"Um... hello?"

Toy Bonnie spoke up first, his green eyes studying Teddy with shock. "Toy Freddy... Is that... Is that you?"

Mari watched as Toy Bonnie jumped up and hugged Teddy, "Toy Freddy! I'm sorry! We're all sorry!"

Toy Chica stood up and hugged the bear as well, "Toy Freddy, please forgive us. We let the 'boss' ruined our friendship."

Mangle nodded and joined in, "We were selfish." For the first time in a long time, Teddy noticed that Mangle had her voice box fixed.

Balloon Boy only looked away from the others in shame.

Teddy wasn't sure what to say, he caught Mari nodding his head. "They are telling the truth Toy Freddy, they were brainwashed by a person who only wanted what was best for the toys. All they wanted is to repair their friendship with you."

As Mari said that Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle nodded. "You don't have to forgive us, Toy Freddy," Toy Bonnie said, "after all, we deserve whatever hateful things you can say in front of us. After all, it is our fault that you were being left out and..."

Teddy shook his head, "Guys, I've already forgiven you all a long time ago." The other toys looked at him in shock.

"I know it was never your fault, to begin with, you were just following the 'boss's' orders and I was unaware of what was going on. I'm the one who should be sorry, sorry for not being a leader to you all. I failed to see the truth and I got punished for it."

There was silence in the room. Mari watched the toys again, Teddy looked away as the rest of them looked down.

Balloon Boy walked to Teddy and held his hand, "Toy Freddy?" This caused the bear to stare at the boy, who spoke up. "Don't think of yourself as a bad leader."

Teddy gave the boy a small smile, "Don't worry BB, I won't. Never again."

The other toys looked up as Teddy said this, they all hugged him once again.

…

(A month later)

"Hey, kids! Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm Freddy Fazbear, your host and among me is my good friends Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken!"

The children cheered as Bonnie and Chica bowed, "That's right kids!" Bonnie said showing his trademark goofy smile, "I hope you kids enjoy the show!"

"But don't forget Foxy the Pirate in his Pirate's Cove," Chica said as she looked at the fox on his stage.

"Aye Chica! Don't be worrying about me lass!" Foxy said causing the children to laugh and Chica to blush.

Freddy laughed, "But we are not the only ones that we should say hi, right Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded, "That's right Freddy, we made some new friends and they would like to meet you all now."

The children looked confused but they cheered as the third stage lit up revealing Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle.

"Hello, kids, my name's Toy Bonnie!"

"I'm Toy Chica, let's party!"

"And I'm Toy Foxy!"

Toy Freddy was watching from afar, he had given Toy Bonnie his job as a leader which at first Toy Bonnie didn't want it which Teddy should do it.

But Teddy refused, being on stage brought back painful memories from when he was performing. And since Toy Chica was his backup singer, he gave her his lead singer job. Toy Chica was surprised but took the job.

Travis took over as the new manager for the pizzeria and he was loving it, not only he was getting better pay but was really good at the paperwork.

Bruce continues to support Travis as both his mechanic and a good friend. He still is worried if Mr. Fazbear would come back but the cops had told him that Mr. Fazbear went to a psychologist ward and will never be let out.

Liz will still work the night shift along with Teddy (which the toy bear made a promise to himself to protect Liz no matter what). Since Travis became the new manager she comes along to help out just in case if someone needed her help.

Golden Freddy and Mari were hidden from view, watching the shows with smiles on their faces. "Reminds me back in my day when I perform." Golden said as Mari turned to look at him, "I remember, you used to perform with someone too."

Golden frowned, "I miss her Mari, I wish I'd tell her that I loved her." Mari nodded, "I'm sure wherever Spring is, I hope to make that wish come true."

Then Mari watched as Teddy was talking to Liz, "Speaking of making their wish come true..." He was interpreted by Toy Bonnie as he walked to Teddy and Liz.

"Toy Freddy, can I ask a favor?" the blue bunny asked, which Teddy sighed. "Toy Bonnie, you know I can't..."

"But that's the thing! The kids all want to hear you sing, and I can't say no to that! Please Toy Freddy, just one song. Please?"

Teddy was about to once again say no but Liz spoke up, "Come on Teddy, I never heard you sing before. It wouldn't be right that you make the children sad, please Teddy, do it for them, do it for me."

Teddy blushed and nodded, "All right, I'll sing just this once." Toy Bonnie pumped up his fist in joy, "Great! I'll tell the others!"

As soon the bunny left Teddy felt his heart sink. He hadn't sung in front of people in forever and it was making him really nervous.

Liz noticed this and placed her hand on the toy bear's shoulder, "Hey, it'll be ok. I'll be watching."

Teddy nodded but got an idea, "I want you to sing with me." This caused Liz to blink, "I'm not really good at singing Teddy."

Teddy sighed if he had Liz by his side the nervous feeling would go away.

"But, if I was on stage with you..."

"Hey, boys and girls!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as the children looked at him, "The others and I had a talk and decided to bring a guest on the stage!"

The children smiled and looked at Teddy, who blushed. "Come on Teddy," Liz said, giving him a wink, "we can't let the children down now can we?"

This made Teddy and the others look in shock as Liz climbed on the stage, Teddy could tell that Liz looked a bit pale as she looked at the kids.

Travis was about to call for her but was stopped by Freddy, who shook his head.

"Hey boys and girls," Liz said with a hint of nerves in her voice, "let me welcome back for the first time: Toy Freddy!"

The children clapped and cheered as Teddy stepped up to the stage and then began to sing.

Travis and the rest of the animatronics stared in shock as both Toy Freddy and Liz were singing on stage, even the children and their parents were surprised.

And then all the children and the animatronics cheered and clapped as the song ended, both Liz and Teddy blushed as they made their way off the stage.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica caught up with them, "Wow, you two were amazing!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed Toy Chica nodded in agreement "Yeah, are you sure you don't want your lead singing job back, Toy Freddy?"

Teddy shook his head, "Guys, just call me Teddy, and no Toy Chica, I think one song is enough."

The three toys along with Liz laughed.

…

It was soon going to be closing time as Travis watched the last of the families go, he was proud to say that today was quite exciting, to say the least. Not only that he witnessed both Teddy and Liz singing, but the parents of the children that watched the show were very pleased.

"Liz? Teddy? I know you two have to get ready for the night shift soon so I'm going to work on some last minute paperwork and I'll close up shop, you two don't mind?" Travis asked as Liz and Teddy nodded, "Okay Travis, I'm going to check to see the cameras are in good working order and I'll meet you by the door."

As soon as the two of them headed to different rooms, Teddy was sitting by himself at one of the tables.

"You okay Teddy?" Freddy asked as he noticed that Teddy was alone. "To be honest Freddy, I'm not okay."

Freddy sat next to the toy bear, "Is this about 'your choice'?" Teddy nodded, "Yeah... I'm scared Freddy, I just don't know if what am I doing is either right or stupid..."

Freddy placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder, "Teddy, this is something that only you can do, I wish I can help but right now you need to choose your path on your own."

"A path on my own..." Teddy knew Freddy was right, "I'm going to think this over Freddy, so I need to be alone."

Freddy nodded and left.

…

Teddy was on the rooftop of the pizzeria as he was watching the night sky, he can't stop thinking of what Freddy said and was thinking about the choices.

If he was going to remain as an animatronic, he can still work at the pizzeria maybe doing odd jobs since he won't perform anymore.

But if he was human... Thoughts of Liz played in his mind as he remembered how kind she was to him.

She treated him as a friend, she along with Travis and Bruce had saved him from the pain and loneliness that he had to suffer from and he was really grateful for it.

_"Teddy, do you... love me?"_

That question echoed in his head.

Liz had said that she loved him, but he wasn't sure if she meant it at first. Teddy got up and headed back inside.

He was going to talk to Liz.

…

Luckily for Teddy, both Travis and Liz haven't left the pizzeria as they were with the other animatronics.

As soon as Teddy entered the room everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Liz? Can I speak with you alone?"

Everybody went silent.

Chica couldn't hold her excitement and whispered something to Liz, who nodded.

"Alright Teddy, let's go to the camera room and talk." Teddy nodded and both left the party room.

…

"What's this about Teddy? You got something on your mind?" Liz asked as she leaned on a desk, Teddy sighed as he plucked up the courage.

"Liz, back when you and I were dancing, did you mean what you said that you loved me?" This caught Liz by surprise, "Of course I did Teddy like I said when we first met you were pretty scared of Travis and me at first which I understand why" Teddy raised an eyebrow at this but Liz held her hand.

"Teddy, Travis told me everything when I was the hospital, I just wished I knew a little sooner otherwise I could've helped you."

Teddy felt ashamed at himself, "It's because I was afraid, afraid that I was going to be abandon again."

"And you won't be!" Liz exclaimed, "It's just like what Freddy said before: 'It doesn't matter who's the most loved animatronic or the least liked.'"

As the words hit Teddy's mind, he felt oil tears fell from his face. Liz held him as he sobbed, "It was never your fault, to begin with, Teddy, you were just unlucky."

Teddy wiped the tears as he looked at Liz's face. It was now or never.

"Liz? I've been thinking about this for quite a while..." He paused, and suddenly Liz kissed him shocking Teddy as his mind raced.

"Teddy, it's ok. I've been thinking about a lot of things that have happened in the few months, and I know what you want."

Teddy blushed as he knew that Liz knew. "So... does that mean...?" Liz nodded, "Teddy, I want you to spend the rest of your life with me... As a human..."

As soon as she said that Mari and Golden Freddy appeared, "Well I'm surprised." Golden said as Teddy and Liz looked at the two animatronics, Mari nodded. "Don't be Golden, I knew this was going to happen all along."

"So how's Teddy going to be human?" Liz asked while Teddy nodded. Golden Freddy chuckled, "It's quite simple really since Mari and I can sense that both of your hearts are connected, all you have to do is..."

"Just kiss already," Mari interrupted the golden bear, "while you both do that Golden and I will do our magic and that's it."

Teddy and Liz just stared at each other, "Well, let's do this." Liz nodded, "Teddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Liz."

And they kissed again just as Mari and Golden Freddy channeled their magic on Toy Freddy...

…

Travis and the rest of the animatronics were all worried, both Teddy and Liz had been in the camera room for quite a while and both Mari and Golden Freddy had gone to check on them but they both hadn't come back either.

So they all decided to see what's going on.

As Travis opened the door to the room the first thing he sees is both Mari and Golden Freddy sitting on the floor panting for breath. "What's up with you two?" Travis asked Mari, who looked up.

"It has been done." Travis gave the puppet a confuse look, "What's been done?" Golden Freddy smiled and pointed to where Liz is.

"Liz?! You okay?" Travis walked up to his friend, "Man Liz, you got all of us worried...?" He stopped as someone else was beside Liz.

He looked like he was in his early twenties, with a light brown shirt and jeans, plus he was wearing a familiar top hat with a red line...

"Teddy?!" Travis took a step back in shock as the said Teddy was trying to get up but failed. "Liz...?" Teddy wasn't aware at the shocked stares of everybody in the room as he tried once again to sit up straight.

"I feel... funny..." Teddy said as his eyes looked down in shock as he realized that his hands weren't made of metal, but rather, made of flesh.

He looks up and sees everyone has a shocked look on their faces, finally, Freddy spoke. "Teddy... You're really..."

As if he knew what Freddy was talking about Liz grabbed a mirror and hands it to Teddy, who looked at his reflection: he was no longer made of metal and robot parts but rather made of flesh and bones. He felt the top of his head and found that he had messy dark brown hair under his top hat that he was wearing. His skin was a pale pink like Liz and Travis's rather than the light brown body he was used to seeing.

He looked at Liz again, who smiled. "Well Teddy, are you speechless that you now live among us humans?"

Teddy can only stare at his reflection again, "You know, I'll get used to this," Everyone smiled at this, "everything is going to be alright."

And Toy Freddy, aka Teddy, couldn't be any happier than he was before.


End file.
